


Walk the Line

by liarielle



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, I'll do my best to add more later as I think of them, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Raven!Neil, mentions of abuse, mentions of rape in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liarielle/pseuds/liarielle
Summary: “No no no,” he keened lowly, straining to pull away from Wymack and launch himself through the open door.“Nathaniel?”“No,” Neil shuddered and pulled harder against the iron grip on his arms. Kevin’s voice was small and tentative, but it was still Kevin. Kevin was here, Kevin was saying his name, Kevin knew where he was. 
----An AU in which Neil was sold to the Moriyamas when he was 8, and stolen by his mother when he was 16.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am. Very bad at tagging fics, especially when they're not complete yet. I'll try to update the tags as I go along, as well as the warnings. There will be mentions of violence and rape in later chapters, and there will be moments of canon typical violence as well. I'll put warnings at the beginning of the chapters and I'll add any that people need as we go along. 
> 
> So yeah, this is the AU that kind of exploded in my head. If you guys have any questions about the plot, the warnings, etc. I'm foxyliarielle on tumblr and you can def use the message system if you want to! I'm going to try and get as much done with this as I can during October because I'm planning to do NaNo in November, so updates will be slow/nonexistant then.

Neil watched as Millport’s court was broken down, fated to transform into a soccer field once again. He tried fighting the gnawing disappointment nagging in the back of his mind. He had almost hoped they would make it to state championships. He wouldn’t have been able to play, of course. He’d decided months ago that if they made it that far he’d have to fake an injury. He could still watch from the sidelines, just out of sight, just enough to stay hidden and safe. The loss was really the safest outcome, and Neil should have been grateful. But the thought of seeing a bigger win was an intoxicating, distant memory. It was a death march and feet pounding. Maybe he’d move again, chose another school, and fake his age to play one more year. Maybe one more would be enough.

The door behind him opened, and Neil turned to see Coach Hernandez watching him from the propped door. He turned his attention back to the court and waited for Hernandez to speak.   
“I see we’re short two Jostens tonight.” 

“They’re still out of town,” Neil shrugged. “Trip got extended.” 

Hernandez’s hum was noncommittal, and Neil knew he’d see only disbelief if he turned back around. He looked at the scoreboard and sighed at the time. He was pretty sure Coach knew he frequented the locker room, but it would at least be decent to leave and come back later to break in for the night. He stood and walked over to join the older man, leaving a safe distance between them. He felt his brow knit when Hernandez didn’t move. 

“It’d be easier if they were here,” Hernandez said. “But I suppose it’s too late now. There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” 

The dread that pooled in his stomach was familiar, and Neil knew it was time to run. He didn’t know who to expect, but none of the possibilities were good. He took a few too quick steps through the locker room door and stopped short. He almost collided with the someone Hernandez wanted him to meet, and for a moment Neil felt the world tip beneath his feet.

“No,” he croaked, throat tightening. “You can’t be here.” 

David Wymack quirked a brow at him and studied him intently. “Oh? Yet here I am. A little surprised you know who I am, but here all the same.” 

Neil didn’t stick around to hear any more. He dodged to the side and ran past Wymack, ignoring Hernandez’s startled cry behind him. Neil tore through the locker room, already working through where to go next. If Wymack was here, then Kevin was here, and that meant his time was up. He’d have to steal a car, but there would be plenty to chose from in the parking lot. As long as he made it that far, he could escape. 

The sound of a racket swinging towards him was familiar, and had the impact of it cracking into his stomach not hurtled him to the ground, he would have kicked himself there for not catching on sooner. The assault was likely meant to slow him down, but Neil knew how to hold his breath just right and use the momentum of his fall to pull himself up again, and fall apart later when he was safe. Andrew Minyard blocked the way forward, so the only option was back the way he came. He was up before the minute and the flicker of surprise on the blond man’s face would have been satisfying if he’d had the time to appreciate it. He ran back the way he came and for a moment he could taste freedom, before muscled tattooed arms caught his and held on tight. He had no choice but to grasp for a sharp breath and the older man kept him up when his body threatened to collapse. The sound of someone’s voice was muffled in his cotton ears, and it took him a moment to realize it was his own. 

“No no no,” he keened lowly, straining to pull away from Wymack and launch himself through the open door. 

“Nathaniel?” 

“No,” Neil shuddered and pulled harder against the iron grip on his arms. Kevin’s voice was small and tentative, but it was still Kevin. Kevin was here, Kevin was saying his name, Kevin knew where he was. 

“Kevin,” Wymack snapped. “You gonna explain what the fuck is going on?” 

“He’s-Nathaniel how…” 

“Christ Neil!” Hernandez exclaimed behind Wymack. “Are you okay?” 

“I’ve got him,” Wymack rumbled. “Would you give us a few minutes please?” 

Neil could feel Hernandez’s gaze and lifted a hollow look to his Coach. Hernandez tilted his head and Neil realized he had a choice. Let Hernandez leave, or use him to escape. His body screamed for the latter option, but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t, wouldn’t, endanger his Coach for his own sake. He nodded slowly and Hernandez inclined his head before turning away and leaving the four alone. 

Wymack jerked his head and Kevin crept forward as though he expected Neil to attack. Andrew moved behind him and gave Neil a lazy grin as he closed the locker room door, then leaned against it. The message was clear; Neil wasn’t running anywhere. Wymack released him and Neil backed away, glaring dangerously as Kevin kept moving towards him. 

“Nathaniel,” Kevin’s voice was still so unsure, and the sound of it made Neil’s blood boil. Cool metal hit his back and Neil realized he had cornered himself. Kevin reached for him with his left hand, the scarred reminder of just how cruel Riko could be. 

“Don’t you dare fucking touch me,” Neil’s voice shook, but Kevin still pulled away. Neil glowered between the three men and fought against the panic building in his chest. “I’m not going back.” He looked at Wymack, hoping the man would be swayed by threats. “I’ll kill you if you try.” 

Wymack held his gaze but spoke to Kevin. “I’m still waiting on that explanation.” 

“Oh Coach,” Andrew drawled from the door. “It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out. Kevin’s keeping secrets from us. He believes in this one’s potential he says. He’ll be the kind of striker we need he says.” Kevin flinched at every word, and Neil couldn’t help but enjoy the sight. “From where I’m standing, it looks like Kevin flew us across the country to catch a Raven.” 

“I’m not a Raven,” Neil snapped. 

“Last time I checked,” Wymack waved a folder. “Your name wasn’t Nathaniel either.” 

“It’s not,” Neil replied. “Anymore.” 

“Kevin,” Wymack growled. 

“Nathaniel is-was a Raven. Sort of. He-” Kevin lost his voice for a moment and turned his attention back to Neil. “He told us you were dead.” There was something there in Kevin’s voice, a hitch, a break, a vulnerability, that Neil almost believed. 

“You should have believed him and left me that way,” Neil snapped. “If you think for one second that I’m going back there so you can buy your way home, you’re already dead.” 

“That’s not why I’m here,” Kevin had the gall to look offended, and he dared to reach for Neil again, this time with his right hand. “Nathaniel please-”

“I will break that hand too,” Neil snarled. Kevin blanched and retreated again. 

“So why are we here, hm?” Andrew grinned. “As entertaining as this is, and as much as I’d like to see the little bird try, I’m just a teensy bit curious about the whole “thought you were dead” thing.” 

“I thought he was dead,” Kevin ran a hand over his face. 

“Shockingly, I got that part already,” Andrew’s smile widened, and Neil read danger in every curve. 

“His picture, the tape, I...I had to see. I had to know if it was him, if Riko lied.”

“The part I’m more interested in is why he thinks we’re giving him back to the Ravens,” Wymack interjected before looking at Neil. “You’re too young to have been a Raven.” 

“I wasn’t on the line up. I grew up at Evermore, like Kevin. I left when I was sixteen.”   
“Left?” Kevin sputtered out a manic laugh. He tipped his head back and looked at Wymack and Andrew. “His mother stole him. The Moriyamas and his father’s people went after them, and killed them. That’s what Riko told me and Jean.” He looked at Neil and considered him. “Your mother, is she…”

“Dead,” Neil replied flatly. “Riko wasn’t lying about that part. Kevin. Why are you here? You say you’re not here to send me back, but why else would you be here. You defied Riko, defied the Master, and signed with a new team. Do you realize what they’re going to do? What Riko’s already doing to Jean?” 

“Yes,” Kevin snapped. “I had to leave.” Kevin held his left hand up, and Neil pettily treated it with a bored look. 

“Yeah, your poor hand,” He said blandly, as though the sight of it didn’t leave a void in his chest. Kevin opened his mouth to object, but Neil was faster, always faster. “Don’t. Don’t you dare stand there and try to make me feel bad for you. We went through so much worse than a broken hand, and you never said a word. I don’t care that you were playing the good little pet so you could survive. You were never the same as us, you will never be the same as us. You will always be a selfish coward.” Kevin glared back at him, a mix of guilt and rage warring in his eyes. Finally he settled into a cool, calm mask, and Neil tried to fight his instinct to shrink. That mask meant Neil had hit a nerve, and when they were at the Nest, it usually ended in Neil being punished because Riko noticed. 

“You want to know why I’m here fine,” Kevin raised his chin. “You either sign with the Foxes as a striker, or we return you to the Ravens.” 

“I hate you,” Neil hissed. 

“This is for your own good,” Kevin growled, the mask slipping. “If we found you, then Riko can find you. You’re too fucking stubborn to listen, too fucking petty to let me help. So I’m giving you a choice. Come with us, or go back to the Nest.” 

Neil grit his teeth and shot a look at Wymack. Wymack shared a look with Kevin before holding up the folder again. 

“It’s this contract, or a ticket to West Virginia.” 

“Now this,” Andrew laughed. “This is interesting. This is the first time I’ve seen Kevin use his spine. And all for this fun little game. Foxes chasing a rabbit down a hole, but which hole, and which one is worse hm?” Neil slid a look his way and considered the riddle. Andrew may have been mocking him, but there was an understanding there. Whichever option he picked, it would be a cage. Neither were what he wanted, but one was worse than the other. This is for your own good, Kevin said. It was hard to believe that Kevin was doing this for him, but as much as he loathed to admit it, it made sense. Even worse was agreeing with Andrew. This was the most he’d seen Kevin use his spine to help someone other than himself. And Kevin had signed with the Foxes, no longer as an assistant Coach, but as a striker. Kevin was going to play again, and not for the Ravens. Kevin was going to defy Riko and Tetsuji over and over and Neil, well. Neil had to see it. He wouldn’t believe it until he did. 

“Nathaniel, please,” Kevin stepped towards him. 

“Don’t call me that,” Neil shoved past him and snatched the folder from Wymack. He flipped it open to the contract and held his hand out. Andrew dropped a pen into his palm and didn’t stop grinning even after Neil had signed and returned the pen. 

“Down we go,” Andrew laughed. “I wonder where this hole will lead. Kevin, we’re going.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel was alive. It didn’t feel real because it shouldn’t be real. Riko told them he was dead, the _Master_ told them he was dead. Either they were lying, or they had been lied to. Kevin wasn’t sure which was worse. He also wasn’t sure he had made the right decision. He stopped short before they made it to the car and leaned forward, bracing his hands on his knees and gasping for breath. 
> 
> “Fuck,” he hissed. “Fuck, Andrew, what did I just do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments and the kudos, I'm so happy that this has gotten such a good start! 
> 
> There are discussions of canon typical violence in this chapter just as a heads up for anyone who isn't comfortable with that. 
> 
> Updates are definitely not going to be this fast normally, I had the day off from classes so I had a looooot of extra time today. We'll return to Neil's perspective in the next chapter, but for now, enjoy Kevin and Andrew.

As they walked back to the car, Andrew had to guide Kevin to keep him walking in a straight line. Or rather, Andrew shoved him in the right direction whenever he swayed off course. Normally Kevin would have protested, but the only thing he could think about at that moment was Nathaniel. Nathaniel was alive. It didn’t feel real because it shouldn’t be real. Riko told them he was dead, the _Master_ told them he was dead. Either they were lying, or they had been lied to. Kevin wasn’t sure which was worse. He also wasn’t sure he had made the right decision. He stopped short before they made it to the car and leaned forward, bracing his hands on his knees and gasping for breath. 

“Fuck,” he hissed. “Fuck, Andrew, what did I just do?” 

“You tell me,” Andrew crouched down to grin up at him. There was nothing funny about this, and Kevin wanted to smack the smile off of his face. Andrew seemed to guess what he was thinking because he laughed and shook his head. “Oh Kevin. We both know this isn’t funny. Do I look like I’m happy about this?” He pointed to his smile and bared his teeth, eyes flashing dangerously. “Because I’m not. I’m really really not.” He pushed a hand into Kevin’s shoulder and shoved him back, shaking his head as Kevin landed on his ass. 

Kevin pressed his head into his knees and rocked a bit. “Then why didn’t you say something?” 

“Because it was interesting,” Andrew hummed. “Very very interesting Mr. Day. A long lost Raven, trapped in a corner, all squawk and no bite. Or is he? Because I’m not so certain about that yet. And I don’t like that, Kevin. I don’t like knowing nothing about him. So you’d better start talking.” 

“I thought he’d call my bluff,” Kevin groaned weakly. He really did. Andrew was right, Nathaniel was right. He knew he was selfish, he knew he was a coward, and everyone seemed to expect him to be surprised when they pointed it out to him. As if he didn’t see it every time he looked into his own eyes. As if the sight of it didn’t curl his stomach. 

“I’m not so sure you were bluffing,” Andrew mused as he studied Kevin carefully. Kevin bristled under his gaze and huffed. 

“I was,” Kevin protested. “Sort of. I wouldn’t have actually sent him back to them. But he’s a dead man either way. Dead if he goes back, dead if he keeps hiding. They’ll find him eventually.” He knew Nathaniel wanted to run as far away as he could, and Kevin was far too selfish to let him. He’d already lost Nathaniel once, and they needed a striker. If he had any hope of playing again, of being himself, he needed a Raven at his side. He needed Nathaniel, and he wasn’t going to let Riko get to him first. It felt cruel, using his fear against him, and he wasn’t sure if Nathaniel would forgive him for it. 

“Kevin,” Andrew cut in. “I’d like to know who ‘they’ are now. It’s not just the Moriyamas is it?” 

“Have you heard of the Butcher of Baltimore?” Kevin lifted his head to look at Andrew, searching his face for recognition of the name. Andrew seemed to know who he was talking about, but he fixed Kevin with an impatient stare regardless. 

“Kevin.” 

“That’s his father,” Kevin explained quickly. “Nathan Wesninski. He’s one of Kengo’s men.” It was the simplest way of explaining who the Butcher was without describing what he did, but it didn’t stop Kevin’s mind from conjuring up the memory of Nathaniel’s father dismembering a man with an axe the day they met. Kevin had thought he was used to violence at that point. Between the Master’s beatings and watching the older Ravens, Kevin was no stranger to it. But he’d flinched at the man’s screams while Riko watched with horrified interest, all while Nathaniel stood rigid and obedient in the corner. 

“Don’t suppose he supplies the christmas ham,” Andrew leaned his head back. 

“Andrew,” Kevin groaned into his knees. He was almost certain he was going to be sick at this point, and Andrew was making _jokes_. 

“Fine fine,” Andrew waved a hand at him. “Be boring. Go on.” 

Kevin took a deep breath and continued, his voice muffled by his knees. “Kengo trusts Nathan but a kid wasn’t part of the deal, so Nathan sold him to the Ma-to...the Ravens. He had two days of tryouts with us and Riko approved.” 

“Was this before or after the attitude problem presented itself?” 

Kevin almost chided Andrew but the truth slipped out instead. “Before.” 

“So the little bird was a gift,” Andrew grinned at him and tilted his head. “What did he mean? He said ‘you’ll never be the same as us’. Who’s us?” 

“Him and Jean,” Kevin said lowly, looking away. Andrew saw through his game and got in his face. 

“You can’t hide from the truth with me Kevin,” His smile twisted a bit. “What about him and Jean hm?” 

“I was...a project,” Kevin explained slowly. “Riko’s brother, his pet, whatever you want to call it. I have a purpose.” 

“Ah yes, your bright and glorious future!” Andrew laughed. “It’s going well I see.” 

“Shut up,” Kevin snarled, finally pushing himself back to his feet. Andrew was unimpressed and just kept smiling at him. “I don’t need you shoving that in my face, I know what he did.” 

“Do you?” Andrew challenged. “Tell me more about Nathaniel and Jean then.” 

Kevin growled and paced angrily, the same small circle over and over, the endless path of a caged tiger. “They were never people to him. They’re...things. Were, are-things. The Master couldn’t give less of a fuck about them, so they’re Riko’s responsibility.” 

“His toys,” Andrew considered the word. His smile was gone, and Kevin didn’t like the way Andrew’s eyes darkened. 

“Yes,” Kevin nodded reluctantly. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t used the word himself. The first time Nathaniel hit him was because Kevin called him a toy to his face. Kevin had considered fighting back, but settled for letting Riko punish him instead. Riko had hit Nathaniel’s hand with a belt on both sides until it was bruised and bleeding, then forced him to keep playing. They were young when it happened, Nathaniel was only nine, maybe ten, and it was far less than the Master would have done if he had seen. But Nathaniel had refused to look at Kevin for a month, and Kevin had wished every day that he had simply hit back and ended it there. 

“What did he do to them?” Andrew stepped closer. “What did you let him do?” 

“I didn’t-I don’t,” Kevin backed away from him and marched to the car. He’d never laid a hand on Jean or Nathaniel, but that wasn’t what Andrew was asking. What was he responsible for not stopping was the question, and Kevin couldn’t face the answer. He only knew half of what Riko had done, and he’d spent years convincing himself it wasn’t real. He knew it was, he wasn’t stupid. That Riko had been cruel enough to use the belt on Nathaniel’s hand when they were so young should have been enough to convince him. But that cruelty was only half there when he was with Riko, a glimpse in the corner of his eye, a ghosted finger over the back of his neck that never actually touched him. Riko wasn’t kind to him, but until his foot crushed Kevin’s future, he never truly understood just what kind of monster he’d been living with all those years. He’d begged, oh how he’d begged. Andrew would have cried with joy at the things he said to try and stop Riko, and he did think Riko would stop. Maybe not out of mercy, but for what they had, what they were, what they were supposed to be. Brothers, Kevin had always said. They were brothers. The future of Exy. But Riko didn’t stop, and Kevin wondered if just...simply couldn’t. If once the cage was open the beast couldn’t be sated. Nathaniel and Jean knew the answer, but it was a question Kevin could never ask them. He wanted to. He’d gotten a glimpse of the truth and he needed to know more. But to ask them that, he’d have to admit his guilt, and forever the coward, he knew it was better to keep his mouth shut. 

Andrew beat him to the car and settled into the driver’s seat, drumming his fingers on the wheel while he waited for Kevin to join him. Kevin sank into the passenger seat and looked out the window, hoping they were done. Andrew reached across him and popped the glove compartment open. Kevin wasn’t sure when Andrew had stashed the bottle there, and he didn’t care. He had his hands around it in seconds and the top off even faster. The vodka burned its way down his throat and he groaned. 

“I thought he was dead,” he whispered, and he wasn’t sure why he kept saying it. Was he trying to justify not finding Nathaniel sooner?

“How did his mother get him away?” Andrew turned in his seat to face him. 

“I don’t know,” Kevin admitted between long drags on the bottle. “I know Jean was there. I know Riko almost killed him for it. But he wouldn’t tell me what happened, and neither would Riko. He told me to forget him, that he didn’t matter.” 

“But?” Andrew raised a brow at him. 

“Nathaniel is...different,” Kevin murmured into the rim of the bottle. “He’s not like Riko or Jean. Or me. Forgetting him is not easy.” Impossible. Forgetting him was impossible. 

“Is he dangerous?” Andrew replied flatly. 

“No,” Kevin shook his head immediately, then paused. “Yes. Possibly.” It was a difficult question to answer. Nathaniel was dangerous the way the ocean was dangerous. He could be beautiful, gentle, and forgiving. But it didn’t take much for his tide to turn. 

“Maybe,” Andrew smiled coldly. “Fantastic. You’ve brought me a Maybe. Oh Kevin. What am I going to do with you? What am I supposed to do with him?” 

“Nothing,” Kevin shot back, too quickly, he knew it was too fast. He wasn’t willing to give up Andrew’s protection for Nathaniel, but he wasn’t ready to see it turned on Nathaniel either. 

“You expect me to leave him alone?” Andrew chuckled. “Oh no. I won’t trust a Raven, and I’m not convinced I believe this luck yet. If he’s a dead man if he gets caught, why was it so easy to find him hm?” 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Kevin stared. He didn’t want to believe what Andrew was suggesting. There was no reason for Nathaniel to lie to him. He’d been terrified, he’d tried to run. It didn’t make sense for him to fake that. But Andrew’s instincts were rarely wrong. “You think he let us find him? Why?” 

“Because you, Kevin Day, would do exactly what he claimed to fear,” Andrew smirked. “Use him as your free ride home. Give him back so your little betrayal would be forgiven.” 

“You think this is a trick,” Kevin leaned back in his seat, drained and exhausted. “You think Riko found him and planted him for us to find.” 

“Is that so hard to believe?” 

“No,” Kevin sighed, closing his eyes. “No it’s not. I just don’t want it to be true.” 

“You’re far too sentimental for a selfish man,” Andrew scolded. “Stay away from him until I’m sure.” The words sent a surge of panic through him and Kevin sat up sharply.

“Andrew, I...I can’t do that,” Kevin shook his head. “I can’t.” 

“Because you thought he was dead,” Andrew sighed impatiently. “Get over it. I made you a promise, and I won’t let you fuck it up.” 

“Andrew, _please_ ,” Kevin hissed through grit teeth. 

“You know how much I hate that word,” Andrew quipped cheerfully. “I don’t recommend saying it again.” 

“Just let me talk to him,” Kevin bargained. “Let me get the truth. He’ll talk to me, I know he will. He has to. He’s angry now but he’ll come around. You know what we’re like, Ravens. He’s only been away from the Nest for two years, he’s not used to all of this.” 

“All of this what Kevin?” Andrew pressed his forehead into the steering wheel, gripping it tightly. 

“The world,” Kevin gestured with both hands, trying not to spill the bottle before snagging another drink. “When his mother took him that was the first time he’d left since he was eight.” 

“Is your little cult really that pathetic?” Andrew groaned. “So not only have you brought me a maybe, but an unstable one that’s easily spooked by the real world. Is there anything else you’d like to tell me?” 

“You won’t like him,” Kevin mumbled, wincing as he swallowed wrong, and coughing through the pain. 

“I already hate him,” Andrew drawled. “That isn’t news.” 

“He’s as obsessed as I am,” Kevin explained smugly. “I’ll have to turn him into a striker though.” He frowned and sighed through his slurring. “He was a backliner, like Jean. He’s had a year playing striker here but he’s had to hold back to keep his stats low. ‘S why I didn’t believe it was him until I watched his tape. It will be...a challenge. He’s stubborn.” 

“Careful,” Andrew warned lightly. “I might actually start to like him.” 

Kevin chuckled tiredly and shook his head, finally relaxing as the vodka numbed his frayed nerves and jagged edges. “So what’s the verdict?” 

Andrew was silent save for his fingers drumming on the wheel as he contemplated his answer. Finally he turned and jabbed a finger into Kevin’s face. “Small doses,” he warned. “Only when all of us are around. The second I think he’s lying, I tell you to back off and you listen. Am I clear?” Kevin hummed and tapped his fingers to his temple, copying Andrew’s salute with a drunken smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil flashed a dangerous smile Wymack’s way and didn’t care that the man showed no sign of fear. “David Wymack you’ve got yourself a deal. You want publicity? I’ll give you publicity. Kevin gets his long lost Raven back, the one connection with his past he can still hold on to. They’re going to love it. I might even shed a few tears on camera for you.” 
> 
> \----  
> Wymack gets to talk to Neil without Kevin and Andrew's interruptions bc damn those boys are dramatic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments and the kudos and just for taking a chance on another raven!Neil fic it means a lot to me! 
> 
> I know this is moving pretty slow at the moment but things will definitely move forward from here now that every side of this scene has been fleshed out. I'm planning for a time jump in the next chapter to when Neil gets to South Carolina and meets the rest of the Monsters and, if he agrees to show up, Seth.  
> There's some mild mentions of violence here but nothing explicit. I've started keeping a list at the end of the fic of significant changes. For this chapter the relevant change is when the Ravens approached Andrew with an offer for a spot on their team. 
> 
> Also this fic has honestly taken over my life so I've decided to use NaNo for this instead of a novel. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to keep up bc the semester is picking up more than I expected it too, but this fic is going to be my primary writing focus for at least the rest of this month and next month. I'm not abandoning my genderfluid!Neil fic, it's just not what my mind is latched onto at the moment.

Neil watched Kevin and Andrew leave the locker room with a hooded glare that crumpled as the door swung shut behind them. He shoved the contract and folder back into Wymack’s outstretched hand and moved out of his reach. He paced the room desperately, thoughts racing with ways to get out of the corner he’d backed himself into. He vaguely considered the idea that he could still run. Wymack watched him with curious intensity and crossed his arms when Neil made another pass by him. 

“You do realize that signing this,” he shook the folder. “Means you’re obligated to play on my team, not run away.” 

“Yes,” Neil growled lowly. “I’m not an idiot.” 

“Not an idiot he says,” Wymack hummed, clearly amused by the idea. “You wanna explain to me why you risked playing then?” Neil stopped in his tracks and slowly slid a look over to him.

“You’ve met Kevin,” He replied. “You should be able to answer that yourself.” 

“Huh,” Wymack grunted. “So the obsession runs in the family.” 

“We’re not family,” Neil snapped, and even to his ears the lie fell flat. It didn’t matter if he sometimes hated Kevin, if the very sight of him made Neil want to choke the life out of him. All of that faded away when they stepped onto the Court. They were two pawns in Riko’s game, perfectly in synch, orbiting each other as if there was no other way for them to exist. Neil had known from the moment Riko watched them scrimmage against each other that the King was in danger of being replaced. It didn’t matter that Neil was at the bottom of their pathetic hierarchy, it didn’t matter that Kevin belonged to Riko in every sense of the word. While Kevin was calculating and cautious, Neil was impulsive and rambunctious. While Kevin tried to make sense of Neil and predict his next move, Neil kept himself as unpredictable as he could. Riko was determined to be number one, and when he smothered Kevin’s flame and cut him off at every turn, he was. But Neil pushed Kevin to be better, to be the best, and whenever Neil was assigned as Kevin’s mark, there was a shift in power. Kevin’s desire to outsmart him overruled his fear of surpassing Riko, if only in fleeting moments. Those fleeting moments were enough to rattle the Exy King, and whenever Neil pushed Kevin too hard, he paid the price. He learned to keep himself in check so he could keep Kevin in check. He learned to whisper harsh warnings in French when Kevin crossed a line, to remind him to make a mistake and face the punishment rather than risk besting Riko. Family wasn’t the right word for what they were, but it was the closest thing to the truth that Neil could understand. 

“Uh huh,” Wymack ignored his protest. “Now how about you explain to me what I just got myself into.” 

“Why?” Neil raised a brow, studying him. “Did you want me to call his bluff?” 

“Did you actually know he was bluffing?” Wymack countered. Neil sighed and resigned himself to being outsmarted often. It was interesting to catch the similarities between father and son, though Neil had serious doubts about whether Kevin had actually told Wymack the truth. 

“Not at first,” Neil admitted reluctantly. “Not until he got you involved.” 

“Good to know you’ve got a high opinion of me,” Wymack shifted to lean against the door. “What gave me away?” 

“Andrew,” Neil shrugged, and received a puzzled look in return. “There’s no way you forced him onto your team, so there’s no way you’d waste your time trying to force me.” 

“What makes you think I didn’t force Andrew?” Wymack replied dryly. “It’s not like he was easy to convince. If I remember correctly, he turned you down.” 

“He turned Riko and Kevin down,” Neil corrected him. “But yes. And that’s exactly why I think you didn’t force him. Riko didn’t take well to being told no. He wanted to dig up every dirty secret he could on Andrew to try and blackmail him into joining. That was my homework assignment. It turns out the Moriyama name and a lot of money does wonders to loosen tongues. I know more about Andrew Minyard than you do, probably more than anyone else. Even Kevin, even Riko. He’s got a lot of secrets I wasn’t exactly keen on handing over. I kept the important details to myself, and gave the rest to Riko.” 

Neil wasn’t surprised that Andrew’s old schools and therapists had spilled secrets. He wasn’t surprised that neighbors were more than willing to share the rumors they’d heard about the foster families Andrew grew up in. What had surprised him was what the families themselves had told him. He’d tracked down some of Andrew’s foster siblings, some of them in college, some of them in jail, and the things they’d admitted to doing when he paid them enough for the truth left Neil nauseous and dazed. The only missing piece was Andrew’s last home, Richard and Cassandra Spear. They’d been ready to adopt Andrew, and instead he’d landed himself in juvie and reunited with his twin. But when Neil had questioned some of Andrew’s case workers, they’d told him that he’d shown no interest in meeting Aaron when he was told he had a twin. Something had to change his mind, but no matter where Neil had looked, he couldn’t find a reason. His instinct told him it had something to do with Cassandra and Richard’s son, Drake, but he was a marine and Neil hadn’t wanted to risk getting caught digging with a soldier involved. It didn’t, shouldn’t, matter, but it never stopped nagging him. 

“I left a few months after that, so Riko never got around to forcing the rest out of me. He might have managed to dig up some of what I buried, but by that point you’d already signed Andrew. Point is, from what I know of Andrew, there’s nothing you could do to force him. In fact, I’m fairly certain you must have cut a deal with him.” 

Wymack regarded him in a long, uncomfortable silence. Neil realized a minute too soon that he was being assessed and appraised. Wymack was trying to decide how dangerous he was, if it was worth helping him or if he should just give him back to the Ravens and be done with it. Neil rocked on his feet and waited for the Coach’s answer, ready to run if Wymack reached for him. 

“You’re right,” Wymack replied at length. “I cut him a deal. Care to impress me and guess what it was?” Neil shrugged and waved him off. He wasn’t ready to give away all of his secrets yet.

“Where’s the fun in that Coach?” 

Wymack grunted and studied him again, allowing the dodge. “So what’s Andrew got to do with you?” 

“You were desperate for a defense line,” Neil explained. “You needed them. All three of them. Andrew was on his way to becoming the best goalkeeper in the south when Riko found him, and I imagine by the time you got to him he was. Aaron’s stats were on the rise too. I tried telling Riko to go for him too when he found Andrew. My opinion was noted and ignored.” 

“I’m still waiting on how you play into this,” Wymack reminded him.

“Getting there, David, be patient,” Neil said. “You’re desperate again. Janie Smalls is out of commision I hear. You’ve got one striker with a fucked up hand and another that’s on his way out, if he lasts the year. You need a striker, and you need one now. You came here with the intention of not leaving without a yes. Kevin’s dirty little secret ruined that. I went from being a typical Fox recruit you could spout your pretty speeches at to an unknown. Neil Josten is a lie. But Kevin gave you the perfect way to force me onto your line. Luckily for me, the idealistic and sometimes hopeless David Wymack would never actually send someone back to the Ravens. At least that’s my assumption based on what the press says. What you would do,” Neil paused and stared Wymack down. “Is do everything in your power to keep the Ravens from taking me back. That’s what Andrew meant about chasing the rabbit down the hole. The Nest is a dead end. He was daring me to see if the Foxes are a dead end too. If I can trust you to keep me. I haven’t decided yet. But for now, I’m stuck.” 

“You know,” Wymack mused. “I was worried about how to deal with you _and_ Kevin on my line. One Raven is enough work with as it is. Two is a nightmare. Now, though, now I’m worried about what’s going to happen when Andrew realizes how interesting you are.” 

“Be more worried about what happens if I decide you’re not enough to keep me safe,” Neil retorted. “Kevin trusts Andrew to protect him from Riko, but I don’t have that luxury. And I highly doubt you’ll be enough to keep the Moriyamas and my family at bay.” 

“Maybe not,” Wymack conceded. “I don’t have that kind of money. What I can give you is publicity. You stick by Kevin’s side, be loud about the fact that neither of you ever intend on going back. It’ll be difficult for the Ravens to take you back when you’ve got a signed contract and the whole world knows you’re committed to the Foxes.” 

“Let’s hope you’re right,” Neil sighed. “I’m not the same as Kevin. I’m a transaction, a debt. I’m property. As far as the Master is concerned your contract and my personal opinion are meaningless. But...keeping the public eye on me might be enough to stop him from doing something stupid. The big question is, does he actually think I’m dead, or was Riko lying to Kevin?” 

“Which is worse?” Wymack considered him, that careful look in his eyes again. Neil took a moment to consider the question, and the obvious answer had him sick to his stomach. 

“If they actually think I’m dead, it means my father lied to them,” Neil replied hoarsely. “And when Tetsuji finds out he lied, when _Kengo_ finds out he lied, it’s...he’s a dead man walking. He’ll do whatever it takes to put that right. I have a feeling that means me going six feet under.” Neil felt his mouth curve up into a cruel smile and for once he didn’t bother trying to push it away. It was fitting that he wear the Butcher’s smile upon realizing that his father’s time would begin ticking away the second Neil’s face met a camera. “But there’s no way in hell the Moriyamas will let him touch me. As far as they’re concerned, if I’m alive, I still belong to them, and I belong in the Nest. As long as the Master still wants me, and as long as he thinks he has a chance of having me, my father can’t touch me. They might even kill him for trying.” Neil flashed a dangerous smile Wymack’s way and didn’t care that the man showed no sign of fear. “David Wymack you’ve got yourself a deal. You want publicity? I’ll give you publicity. Kevin gets his long lost Raven back, the one connection with his past he can still hold on to. They’re going to love it. I might even shed a few tears on camera for you.” 

“Does that mean I can trust you to play nice?” Wymack gave him a look. 

“Hm?” Neil tilted his head. “Oh no. I won’t make promises like that Coach. And I’m not setting foot on a court with Kevin until your whole team’s back.” 

“I need you ready for the season,” Wymack cut in. “That means court time with Kevin this summer.” 

“I’m sorry Coach,” Neil feigned surprise. “I think you misheard me. I will not play with him until everyone else does.” 

“And I think you misheard me,” Wymack ground out. “I didn’t sign you so you could throw a temper tantrum and screw up my line.” Neil almost laughed at that. 

“Your team is already in the gutter,” He shook his head. “And I grew up a Raven. I was raised as a backliner, yes, but I can adapt. I don’t need Kevin for that.” 

“Since we’re just going to keep dancing around it, tell me why,” Wymack crossed his arms again, giving Neil his best gruff look, the one Neil was certain he reserved for his most troublesome recruits. “You’ve played with him almost all your life, so why refuse now?” Neil slated Wymack a look of his own, trying to find danger or violence in his stance, reluctantly surprised when he couldn’t. 

“You’re very good at answering your own questions,” Neil replied slowly. “I don’t know if Kevin’s told you what it’s like playing with the Ravens, but if he has then you should know why I won’t step back onto the court with one. I’m betting that he’s still got a few habits I’ll need to break first.” 

Wymack heaved a tired sigh and sank down to one of the benches, then motioned for Neil to sit. Neil gave him a wary once over and shook his head.

“I’m good here,” He said. Wymack merely stared him down and waited patiently. It was so vastly different from Riko’s cold commands, from Tetsuji’s powerful silence, yet Neil still found his legs moving on their own out of fear. He straddled the other end of the bench, carefully out of reach. The twitch of Wymack’s mouth meant he noticed, but he didn’t comment. 

“Kevin’s told me jack shit about playing with the Ravens,” Wymack said at last. “So why don’t you. Give me one good reason, one solid reason why you won’t play with him, and I’ll back off.” After a cruel moment Neil realized the crease of Wymack’s brow, the tightness of his shoulders, wasn’t anger. It was concern. Surprise blanched through him, and he leaned back. He looked at Wymack like a new monster, a complicated yet painfully simple monster. Pity worked best with Hernandez, so Neil had manipulated him with subtle hints. Pity would do little for him here. Wymack didn’t look at him like he wanted to feel sorry for him, he looked at him like he wanted to understand. The truth would leave a bitter taste in his mouth, but it was his best chance of getting what he needed. 

“He’ll punish me,” Neil mumbled. “If I fuck up. I don’t think he’ll even think about it really it’ll just...happen. Old habits die hard, that whole thing.” Wymack’s posture didn’t change much, just a subtle shift in the way he held himself, but Neil knew he’d struck a nerve. 

“Punish you how?” Wymack’s voice was tight, and for a moment Neil was thrown off by the fact that someone was angry for him, not at him. 

“Depends,” Neil shrugged. “We’re not at the Nest, so he can’t punish me off court. But I wouldn’t be surprised if he punished me while we practice. Off the court, Tetsuji and Riko handle punishments. On the court, it’s up to players to punish each other. I was a backliner, which meant if my mark made it past me, they’d hit me with their racket. If the other team in a scrimmage scored, we were punished too. I don’t trust Kevin not to...fall back into that habit when he starts playing with me. Especially now that I’m training to play his position. He’ll expect perfection, more than he already does, because I am-was, a Raven. I don’t foresee him being forgiving once he’s gotten past the fact that I’m not dead. He’s not Riko. He doesn’t enjoy hurting people. But I’m too familiar, and it doesn’t matter how bright your court is, if I play with him, he’ll hit me. I can take a hit. I don’t like it, but I can take it. It won’t be good for Kevin though. He can’t move on from the Ravens if he thinks he can’t stop behaving like one.” 

Wymack’s expression was unreadable as he stared Neil down. Neil could still see the lines of anger in his shoulders, and when Wymack’s hand barely shifted towards him he knew he flinched. Wymack paused and kept up the same blank look. 

“I’m not Tetsuji,” Wymack said firmly. “You take a swing at me, yeah, I’ll hit back. But I don’t swing first.” He moved his hand again and Neil had to tense his entire body to keep himself from pulling away. Wymack gripped his shoulder and squeezed lightly. Neil threw his hand up instinctively and gripped Wymack’s wrist tightly. Neil realized after a moment that the gesture was meant to be comforting. He stared dumbly back at the older man and tried to understand as he slowly let go of his wrist. There was nothing Wymack could hope to gain by being kind to him. 

“If you really think playing with Kevin is going to be a problem, then I won’t make you,” Wymack conceded. He released Neil’s shoulder and held up a finger. “But. I’m not gonna let you slack off this summer either. I’ll give you a choice. Work with me, or if I can get him to agree, work with Seth.” 

“Wait what?” Neil narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out if Wymack was joking. He couldn’t picture the man having the patience for his attitude, and he highly doubted Seth would agree to working with _another_ Ex-Raven. 

“In case you forgot, I am a Class I Coach,” Wymack rolled his eyes. “And Seth might not be a Raven, but he is a damned good striker. If you won’t train with Kevin, train with one of us, or both of us.” 

“If Seth agrees, which he won’t,” Neil sighed impatiently. “He’s going to be pissed enough as it is that his sub hasn’t even played on the Raven line yet, regardless of the fact that I grew up with them. I don’t know him, but I know I would be pissed.” 

“Then train with me,” Wymack gave him a look. “Give me an edge for the season, let me adjust to your attitude problem before the rest of the team gets here. It’ll save me at least one heart attack.” 

“Oh Coach,” Neil shook his head. “It’ll take more than a summer for you to get an edge over me.” 

“We’ll see,” Wymack hummed. “I’m going to take that as a yes. Important question is, when should I move you to South Carolina? Do you think it’s safer to just take you now, have you finish your classes long distance? Unless you were looking forward to your graduation ceremony.” As strange as it was for someone on the run, Neil actually had been looking forward to it. Sure, the Moriyamas or his father’s people could easily sneak in and blend with the crowd. But it was such a staple, typical, _normal_ thing, and Neil had been ready to cherish that feeling, cherish being normal for just a few hours before he changed states and names again. He didn’t bother telling Wymack any of this because Wymack’s idea was safer, and he couldn’t admit to such a silly fantasy. 

“That’s probably the best idea, yeah,” he nodded. “If you can convince the school to let me.” 

“I don’t think it’ll be a problem,” Wymack said, standing up to crack his back. “You’ve done a pretty good job of convincing Hernandez that your parents are heavy handed, and the whole scholarship and the chance to play on a Class I team certainly won’t hurt your case. My pretty little speeches should come in handy too, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Neil waved him off. “Don’t let your ego swell too much. It’s bad enough I have to deal with Kevin’s big head again, I don’t need to deal with yours too.” Wymack rolled his eyes but Neil could see him fighting off a grin, and was surprised to find himself pleased by it. 

“We’ve got rooms at a hotel,” Wymack said. “You’re welcome to spend the night there instead of sleeping here.” He gestured around the locker room. Neil considered his hands for a moment before looking up. 

“Whose room would I be in?” 

“Kevin’s sharing with Andrew,” Wymack replied. “So mine. Unless that’s going to be a problem. I can get you your own room if it is.” Neil considered the idea for a moment, two drastically opposed feelings warring for dominance in his head. Sharing a room with an older man, one who could easily overpower him, left a cold feeling in his stomach. But there was safety in numbers, and it had barely been a year since he’d started sleeping alone. Eight years with the Ravens and his time with his mother meant never going anywhere alone, and always sharing a room or a bed. The breath of another meant it was safe to sleep, meant that someone would be on his side when violence woke him. 

“No,” Neil finally said. “It’s not a problem. Just let me have the bed closest to the door.” 

“I think I can manage that,” Wymack nodded and didn’t bother questioning why. He handed Neil his bag and turned to walk out of the locker room. Whether he knew that Neil wouldn’t want him at his back or not, Neil wasn’t sure. He had a growing suspicion that he did, and the thought of his Coach figuring him out so quickly wasn’t to his liking. He shoved the thought aside and slung his duffel over his shoulder, took one last breath, one last moment to decide if this was the right choice, and stepped through the door to follow Wymack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys catch any missing words or mispellings or grammar issues or tense issues or anything along those lines please let me know, I had midterms this week so I honestly probably missed things when I was proof reading and I definitely want to fix them if they're in there.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the characters and amazing plot of course go to Nora! I am tweaking a few canon things such as the age Neil would have been sold to the Ravens, but a lot of plot points will remain very similar to canon. A lot of things that will be referenced in the fic come from the extra content on Nora's tumblr which you guys should def check out if you haven't already!  
> http://korakos.tumblr.com/fox
> 
> I'm going to keep a cohesive list of things I'm editing from canon as I think of them/as they become relevant:   
> -Neil was sold to the Ravens when he was 8, not 10  
> -The Ravens offered Andrew a spot on their team when he was a junior not a senior (the offer contingent on him graduating the following year), and it was during Neil's last few months as a Raven. Andrew obviously still turned that down, and took Wymack up on his offer his senior year, the same time Neil settled in Millport. The following spring was when Wymack, Kevin, and Andrew flew to recruit Neil, and I'm 99% sure this matches canon. So really the main tweak is when Andrew turned the Ravens down. (this becomes relevant in Chapter 3, and really for the rest of the fic, but it's introduced in Chapter 3)


End file.
